Timing it Just Right
by medicinecap
Summary: Through their usual stupidity and disobedience, Tegan and Turlough get separated from the Doctor and find themselves lost in a forest. Time is ticking down to when the forest will be harvested and anyone still out there will be cut down. The Doctor gets a new friend who is willing to do anything to help him rescue his companions. Tegan/Turlough
1. Chapter 1

My name is Liesbeth Revvie, and this is the story of how I met the Doctor.

**My name is Tegan Jovanka, and this is the story of how an idiot named Turlough almost got us killed… Again.**

He was the light in the darkness. A bright sun driving out all the shadows until there was nothing left but goodness.

**It was like he couldn't do anything right. Even after he was freed of the Black Guardian's power, he was constantly getting us into trouble and putting us in danger. **

He was impossible, and I loved him.

**What a selfish and confusing child. I still can't believe it.**

** The Doctor kept promising to take me home and, like the fool that I was, I kept hoping and believing him, even though I knew it was never going to happen. Turlough told me to grow up whenever I complained about it. I so badly wanted to slap him, but the Doctor was always around and that would have been awkward.**

** The Doctor was genuinely trying to land on Earth, I'm sure. But he was unable to control the TARDIS, which made no sense because he had been flying that old thing around for hundreds of years. Yet again, things went wrong. He suddenly he slapped the console and shouted at it, making me jump.**

** "No, no, no! This isn't EARTH. Can't you just get it right for once, you impossible machine?" He sighed and looked embarrassed by his outburst, not because Turlough and I had witnessed, but because the TARDIS had. He patted the controls gently and turned to the viewing screen.**

** "Well, it looks like Earth," Turlough said, shrugging. **

** "Atmosphere like earth," the Doctor said. "A little low on gravity. This should be fun."**

** I couldn't tell if he was sarcastic or not, but either way, he opened the TARDIS doors and went out. Turlough and I followed, curious to see what he meant about the gravity.**

** The moment I stepped out of the TARDIS, I understood. I felt like I had just stepped off of an elevator and my stomach churned a little. I took a step forward and found it hard to stay upright. I waved my arms about to regain my balance and accidentally socked Turlough in the face.**

** "Oops," I said, barely concealing a smile. "Sorry."**

** "Watch it," he frowned and gave me a shove. I toppled into the bushes. Thankfully, gravity was kind and I didn't fall very hard. I was up in a second. The Doctor glanced back and rolled his eyes. I pushed my way through the plants and bushes, passing Turlough with a huff and catching up with the Doctor. **

** "Do you think anyone even lives here?" I asked, looking dubiously at the wildlife. There was nothing except endless trees in every direction.**

** "There's definitely intelligent life here," the Doctor said. "Though how intelligent, I'm not sure. There were a few ropes hanging from trees back there and the scanner showed some technology." **

** It was dusk, and the sky was growing dark. A cold breeze blew through the trees and rustled the leaves. I shivered and rubbed my arms to bring some warmth to them.**

** "I'm going to go back to the TARDIS to get a jacket," I told the men.**

** "Why don't we stop and build a fire?" the Doctor suggested.**

** "Won't that attract the creatures living here?" I asked, looking around and the darkening forest. It was beginning to look sinister.**

** "Yes, and what better way to get to know what kind of planet this is?" The Doctor pulled a device from his pocket and held it in the air. It had a large screen and several knobs sticking out of it. He twisted them and turned around and around, listening as the device bleeped repeatedly.**

** "You two go and find some firewood," the Doctor said. "I'm checking the weather and checking for other… things." His voice faded as he was engrossed by what he was doing.**

** "Come on, Tegan," Turlough said, stepping over a plant with long leaves. I followed him, taking twists and turns among the trees. He kept his head down, searching the forest floor for dry sticks that could be used as firewood.**

** "Don't try to pull any branches off of the trees. They'll be too green and the fire won't catch. They'll only make a lot of smoke."**

** "I know," I told him. "I've made a campfire before."**

** "Alright, I didn't know if you had. You don't seem like the kind of human who would do a lot of camping."**

** "What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.**

** "Nothing at all," Turlough said in a way that made me think it meant a lot more than nothing. I threw a stick at him and he turned around just in time to catch it.**

** I looked down again, searching for another branch to add to my collection, and saw some footprints and a little trail of blood in the leaves.**

** "Turlough, look at this," I said, crouching down to get a better look. "Something came this way not very long ago, and it was wounded."**

** I followed the trail, my curiosity growing with every step. It was still cold and I wrapped my arms tightly around myself to keep warm. Turlough kept pace with me, pointing out the trail when I lost track of it. Eventually, it led to a clearing in a circle of trees. Within the clearing was a smaller circle, about two meters in diameter, formed out of little toadstools. **

** "Don't go in there," I found myself warning Turlough. The clearing gave me a funny feeling.**

** "Why not?" He asked.**

** Deep within my subconscious, an old memory awoke of stories I'd heard at bedtime as a child. Stories of fairies and elves, enchantments and curses. Without knowing exactly why, I told Turlough about them. "There are stories on Earth about the circles of toadstools. They're said to be places of great magic and evil enchantments." **

** "You don't mean to tell me you seriously believe all that nonsense?" he asked loudly.**

** "No," I admitted. But I couldn't take my eyes off of the circle. There was something wrong about it.**

** "Well then there's no reason not to go in."**

** "Would you just listen to me?" I barked. "I don't have to explain why, I just don't think it's a good idea."**

** "Look," he said slowly, "I'll show you that it's fine." And he had to have his own way. **

** "Turlough, no!" I cried, but it was too late. He stepped into the circle and was caught up in a rope that wrapped tightly around his ankle, dragging him upward, feet first.**

** "You can be so stupid sometimes," I said. I sounded angry, but really, I was afraid. "Just don't move. I'm going to fetch the Doctor."**

** "As if I could," he said, crossing his arms.**

** I spun around and nearly impaled myself on a semi-circle of spears pointed down at me. Before I could cry for help, two impossibly tall humanoids grabbed me, placing a hand over my mouth. I kicked, trying to break free, but they were so much stronger than I that it was impossible. Turlough kicked and spun around, but he could not escape the rope.**


	2. Chapter 2

The first time I saw him, he was wandering hopelessly through the woods, his pants getting caught on brambles, his funny hat getting smacked off by tree branches. At first sight I thought I was hallucinating and the Wanderer's Disease had finally gotten to me. But when I saw his blonde whispy hair, I knew I was fine. I was more than fine, I was seeing a vision and here was an angel fallen from heaven.

"Tegan," he was calling out. "Turlough!" He was searching for someone.

I don't know what made me do it. Maybe it was his momentary helplessness, but I was brave for the first time in my life. I stepped out of the shadows and went up to talk to the most incredible man I'd ever seen.

"Are you lost?" I asked. My voice was fragile and soft, like a reed blowing in the wind compared to his resounding vocals.

"_I'm _not lost, but I think my friends are," he sighed. "You haven't happened to see a girl with short hair and a redheaded boy by any chance, have you?"

"No," I shook my head.

"It figures. I send them off to do one job," he held up his finger. "One job, and they get lost. It's one thing if Tegan does it (I plan to strangle that girl anyway) but Turlough ought to know better."

He looked over at me, exasperated, and his eyes softened. "And you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

I shook my head and kept staring at him, noticing how his brown eyes seemed to stare deep within my soul. It scared me, but I couldn't look away.

"I'm sorry," he said, breaking into a smile. "I must be scaring you. Come here."

He had no idea how true his words were, but I came to him. Even if I had not wanted to get nearer to him, I would have had to come anyway. There was something about him that was commanding and magical.

"I'm the Doctor," he said, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"I am Liesbeth," I introduced myself. I put my hands in my own pockets.

"Well, Liesbeth," he said, coming along beside me and taking a few steps. It was nice to hear him say my name. I began to walk with him. "Would you be so kind as to lead me to the nearest form of civilization? Something may have happened to my friends I may be need to get some help in locating them."

"Do you mean Trident or Allly-ampy?" I asked him, knowing he would say Trident. Everyone wanted Trident, no one ever wanted Ally-ampy.

"What's the difference?" he asked. I was shocked beyond belief. My mouth fell open and I just stared at him. He eventually cleared his throat and said, "Well, take me to Trident then, I guess."

I nodded mutely and led the way, jumping over bushes and dodging trees. I glanced back and saw that he was still where I had left him, struggling through a patch of Tangle-weeds. I leapt back to where he was and landed softly next to him.

"Stay away from the Tangle-weeds," I warned him. "Or you'll keep getting stuck."

He kicked his feet free and stepped over the top of the bush. "Thanks," he said, striding forward. At the rate he was going, I knew it would take us a long time, so I audaciously stepped forward and told him what to do.

"You need to leap," I said. "Like this," I demonstrated and he mimicked me, picking it up right away.

"Oh, I like this way of travelling," he said, jumping up and down in place. "Much more fun than walking. Come along, Liesbeth." He took a giant leap forward and soared several feet through the air, landing solidly on his feet. It took my breath away to see his grace. He was more graceful than any of the other humans I had ever seen, though maybe not as graceful as the Ally-ampies.

I had to keep calling out directions to the Doctor as he bounded ahead of me, eager though completely lost. Leadership and self-confidence emanated off of him in waves. Normally it would have made me feel inadequate and made me question myself, but he took control so easily that I didn't feel too intimidated to tell him when he went the wrong way.

Trident was a set of cubicles built high above in the upper tree-branches. It made the company nearly impervious to attacks, which was necessary since the Ally-Ampy were never too keen on sharing the forest.

I didn't blame the humans for disliking the Ally-ampies. They deserved it, to be completely honest. Ally-ampies were terrible with first impressions, just like myself, and they did not improve on closer acquaintance.

I entered the passcode to enter the lift that took the Doctor and I up to Trident. He stood in the lift with his hands clasped behind his back and his legs spread. In the close quarters, I could smell him. He smelled just like lemons and soap, a clean and natural combination that made me melt a little inside.

When we stepped into the busy control room, I was surprised. Dr. Leeson approached us right away. Whenever I came to Trident, they never looked twice. And why should they?

"Who are you, sir?" Dr. Leeson asked, puffing out his chest and sizing the Doctor up. I felt a protectiveness flare up inside of me, something I had never felt before, and moved closer to the Doctor.

"He's with me," I told him. Dr. Leeson didn't even glance at me.

"I'm the Doctor," my new-found friend replied, standing up straight. "I thought you might be able to help me Mr…"

"Doctor. Dr. Leeson." Leeson squinted his eyes skeptically at the Doctor. "What makes you think I could help you?"

"I'm looking for some friends of mine out in the woods and…" The Doctor was suddenly distracted something on the computers. "Well, that's very interesting," he said, stepping forward and peering closely at a screen. He reached into his coat and pulled out a pair of spectacles which he perched on the end of his nose.

"Excuse me," Dr. Leeson said irritably, grabbing the Doctor's arm and pulling him back. "That's none of your business. And what the hell were you doing in the forest. There have been no authorized landings on the planet and I'm pretty sure you're not a native."

"He's definitely not a native, or a human," said a thin, hunched man, stepping forward. He began to excitedly examine the Doctor with various tools of medicine. It was Professor Kyle, and he seemed particularly interested in the Doctor's fair hair.

"Tell me, how did you get your hair like this? It looks almost natural. I've never seen anyone with yellow hair before."

The Doctor seemed very uncomfortable with Professor Kyle touching him and his hair so much.

"Yes it's natural, and all of your other questions will have to wait. What's more important is that machine there. What is it?"

He looked at the red diagram on the screen. It was a hover-craft with four blades on the front and a large bucket on the back, like a dump-truck. The back had finer blades threaded together that could grind and mulch.

"Looks to me like you're going to be chopping things down. Lots of things, too." He looked closer and whistled. "You've got a force large enough to cut down an entire forest. Is that what you're planning?"

"I can see it's no use hiding anything from you, Doctor," Dr. Leeson said. "You've discovered the purpose for the Trident operation. We're going to shave this entire planet clean of its wild forests and ship it back to earth."

This was something new and alarming. I listened closely and could not believe what they were saying. The entire planet was one giant forest. Surely they weren't going to cut down all of the trees, only a few.

"Why ship it back to earth?" the Doctor asked, returning his glasses to his pocket. "Why not just use the resources on earth?"

Dr. Leeson snorted and turned away. "What cave have you been hiding in your entire life?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, not exactly a cave," the Doctor murmured. "More like a blue box… But anyway, why go to all the trouble of reaping another planet's forest?"

"Earth's forests are all gone," Professor Kyle answered him. "We've been looking for a planet like this for ages, and the plan if finally set. Exciting, isn't it?"

"Yes, very," said the Doctor. He didn't sound excited, though. He sounded like he didn't like the plan at all. And I wasn't liking what I was hearing either. I had been told that they were only harvesting a portion of the forest to take back to earth so they could regrow their own forests. Someone was lying.

"What about the natives?" asked the Doctor. "The Ally-ampies, or whatever they're called. Don't they have any use for the forest?"

"They're just primitives," Dr. Leeson said brusquely. "More animal than human if you ask me. Constantly warring among the tribes and not at all friendly. The galaxy is better off without them."

"You're not even evacuating them?" the Doctor cried indignantly. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"We tried," Professor Kyle explained. "But they wouldn't even talk to us. They just kept trying to impale us with their primitive spears and burn our headquarters down."

I stepped forward, unable to listen to this any longer. "You told me you were changing the plan so they wouldn't have to leave," I said. "You said you wouldn't harvest where the Ally-ampy were camping."

"Be quiet, Revvie. Things have changed and you wouldn't understand." Dr. Leeson turned back to the Doctor. "The situation on earth has become critical and there's no time to lose. It's a good thing Revvie found you when she did, Doctor, or no one would have ever known and you would have been counted amongst the dead."

"How is the situation critical, Dr. Leeson?" He asked, his voice rising. "How is it ever so critical that you cannot take the time to move innocent people out of harm's way?"

"I understand you're angry. You could have been killed, and we're all very sorry about that." The way Dr. Leeson's face looked when he said it told me that he wasn't very sorry at all. "But no harm done, you're safe now. We'll continue on as planned."

"You most certainly will not!" The Doctor said loudly. Several people looked up from their computers.

"What do you mean, I will not?" Dr. Leeson asked, advancing on the Doctor.

"I've got two friends out there and you're not going to touch one tree in this forest until they are safe and sound. Do I make myself clear?"

"I don't think that's your call to make, Doctor." Leeson said. "This is my operation, and three strangers aren't going to put a wrench in it. I know what I need to do and I'm not stopping for anyone."

"But this is genocide." The Doctor's voice was low and even more menacing than his loud commands. I truly believed that if anyone could stop the entire Trident operation, he could. He could save the Ally-ampy. He could save us all.

"If you'd like, you're perfectly welcome to go back out there and try to find your friends. But, come morning light, if you and your friends aren't back, I'm sending out the harvesters as planned and there's nothing that will stop them."

The Doctor looked like he was about to either strangle Dr. Leeson or start destroying the computers. I was tempted to do so myself, but knew it would do no good. The humans were so much more powerful than the Ally-ampy.

"I'm going to find my friends," the Doctor warned. "And then, when I come back, this whole plan had better be at a halt or else."

"Or else what, Doctor," Dr. Leeson smiled unpleasantly. "If you go out there, you and your friends are already dead."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." The Doctor turned and marched resolutely to the lift. I watched him go and felt fear grip me. He was going to die. Just as surely as he was the only one with a hope of saving us, he was surely going to die. Unless I went with him.

"I'm going too," I said, stepping into the lift with him as the doors closed.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking sadly at me.

"I know these woods better than any human and you're going to need me."

"Why?" he asked. It wasn't an insult; it was a genuine question.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm Ally-ampy. I don't belong with the humans, and I don't feel at home with the Ally-ampies. All I can do is fight for my people." I looked at him meaningfully. "Both of them."

"Well, that's good," he sighed. "Because I don't have any plan and I need all the help I can get."


	3. Chapter 3

**The creatures were tall and thin, with legs longer than any human I had ever seen. They moved quite gracefully, taking great leaps with every step. It was terrible for Turlough and I as they bound our wrists tightly and dragged us along behind them. The undergrowth was so thick and tangled that I had to lift my knees to my chest with every step I took just to break free of them. Turlough, stumbling beside me, seemed to be doing no better, which was some a comfort. I wasn't suffering alone.**

** "What is going on?" I asked my captors, yet again, and they did not reply. I had heard them talking amongst themselves, but I couldn't seem to understand their words. I suddenly realized that, in all my adventures in time and space and among all the creatures I had met, they all spoke English. The Doctor had mentioned something about the TARDIS getting inside your head and translating for you and I wondered why it wasn't working now.**

** "Can you understand what they're saying?" I asked Turlough quietly. He turned his head to listen to the quiet conversation the creatures were having as they bounced through the forest like freaky humanoid rabbits. He shook his head.**

** "Not a word. It's strange, because it sounds like it's going to be English when you first hear it, but the way they put their sounds together makes it gibberish. Something must be wrong with the TARDIS translator."**

** "Well, I'm almost glad," I admitted. "The idea of having anything, even the TARDIS, inside my head makes me nervous."**

** "It gives me the creeps," Turlough shivered. I realized that I was getting cold again since night had fallen. The moon was incredibly huge and bright on this planet. It loomed above us like a giant lantern, looking so close that I could touch it.**

** "So, now you're getting the creeps? You couldn't believe me when I said that clearing gave me the creeps?"**

** "I know!" he snapped. There was silence for a moment. "I should have listened to you," he finally conceded. **

** "Damn right," I muttered. Then aloud I said, "You do realize the Doctor is going to have no clue where we are."**

** "I thought about that," he said. "Which is why I want you to see if you can slip your hand into my pocket and take out the piece of paper in it."**

** I moved toward him, watching our captors closely to make sure they didn't see.**

** "Carefully," he warned, keeping an eye out as well. I pulled the white sheet of paper out and quietly unfolded it. There were a few notes on it that made no sense to me.**

** "Tear of a corner of it and leave it behind. We need to make a trail for the Doctor to follow."**

** "Just like Hansel and Gretel," I said, catching on to his idea. I let a tiny white speck flutter to the ground and glanced back to see that it had fallen onto a leaf and stood out brightly against the dark green. It nearly glowed in the moonlight.**

** "Hansel and Gretel?" Turlough asked. **

** "Brother and sister," I explained. "Got lost in the woods and left a trail of breadcrumbs. It's an old nursery tale." I paused and remembered parts of it. "Though," I said slowly, "Come to think of it, their trail got eaten by birds and they got kidnapped by an evil witch who tried to cook them and eat them."**

** "Oh, well, that's encouraging," Turlough said in mock cheerfulness.**

** "At least that's not happening to us."**

** "Yes, though I'm not so sure about the cooking part." He looked pointedly ahead of us and I turned my gaze to see that the aliens had led us to their camp. It was very simple, with thatched-roof houses and straw mats. In every clearing and corner there was a fire going.**

** More creatures stared up at us, the golden firelight glowing in their eyes, and watched their team of warriors lead us into town. I felt naked before their invasive stares.**

** "Is it just me, or do they all look hungry?" Turlough asked.**

** I groaned at the thought. "I hope they're not going to eat us."**

** Turlough didn't reply and I looked over to notice he had set his mouth in a hard line and was looking at the creatures grimly. He obviously thought it was a feasible theory.**

** There was a tug on the end of the ropes that bound us and we hurried along, passing the fires that emanated heat. I would have found it inviting if I hadn't had a terrible suspicion that we would soon be all too familiar with the flames.**

** The guards commanded us to do something in their unintelligible language and I could only guess that they wanted us to halt, and we did.**

** "Do you have any more of that paper?" I whispered.**

** "No, why?"**

** "Just wondering if we still have a chance of being rescued, that's all."**

** "Don't hang to much hope on that one," Turlough said.**

** "Aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" I huffed and turned away.**

** "Hey, Tegan," he said, leaning close. His voice sounded different. I turned my ear towards him and he whispered softly. "Just to let you know, if they decide to eat us, I'm letting you go first."**

** I reached over and felt through his shirt for his bony ribs, then pinched his side very tightly. **

** "Ow," he protested and jerked away from me.**

** A particularly tall alien turned to us and said something fiercely.**

** "I think he wants you to shut up," I murmured. The humanoid repeated the strange phrase again and I was silent. Pushing Turlough to the limits was one thing, but I did not think it wise to irritate the giant warrior I was captive to. **

** Piles of wood were carried past us and then a tug on the rope told us to continue forward. We rounded a corner of a hut to find a wooden stake with wood piled at the bottom. It was just like the drawings I'd seen in old history books of the witch-burnings at the stake. I felt hands pushing me towards it and struggled against my captors.**

** "No," I protested. "Please, don't. Don't kill us. I don't want to die."**

** Despite all of my arguments, they were still stronger than we were, and they pressed Turlough and I back to back with the stake between us. Ropes were quickly twisted around us and I ended with my hands pinned to my sides. The rough ropes were drawn tightly around my torso.**

** "Where is the Doctor when I need him?" I asked through gritted teeth. "When I see him, I am seriously going to strangle him."**

** "Yeah, **_**if**_** you ever see him," Turlough reminded me.**

** "Shut up, you're next," I growled. Even as the fires advanced, we were still getting on each other's nerves. It wasn't until the torch was actually pressed to the wood beneath us and had caught that I finally cracked. The heat creeping up around my legs sent me into a panic.**

** "Turlough, don't let me die," I cried. My heart was pounding and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. From behind me, two hands grabbed mine tightly. I squeezed back and leaned my head back. His head rested against mine and I turned my face so I could just glimpse his ginger hair and bright blue eyes.**

** "I'm afraid," I whispered. I wasn't sure if he could hear me above the crackling of the wood in the flames.**

** "I am too," he confided. Somehow, it made it easier to bear, knowing that neither one of us was as solid as we pretended to be. In that moment, something in the dynamics between us shifted, ever so slightly.**

** If I had been aware enough to think beyond our imminent death, I would have probably heard the cries of the warriors and noticed the stray spears soaring past. As it was, I didn't know anything was out of place until a dark alien jumped forward, through the smoke and slashed at my bonds with a wooden knife. Turlough and I were freed and, before I could take two steps away from the fire, strong arms scooped me up and carried me away, into the night.**


	4. Chapter 4

We found a trail, not far from where the Doctor had last seen his companions. But before we found the trail, we found the trap. I recognized it immediately as the traps set by the Ally-ampies. It had been sprung and the prey retrieved from it.

"Of course they would have to go right into the center of the clearing and fall into the trap," the Doctor said, shaking his head. It was dark and there were deep shadows falling across his face, making him look mysterious and pale like a spirit from another world.

"They've been taken by the Ally-ampy," I announced, recognizing the footprints of my people.

"Is it dangerous?" he asked me, crouching down to look at the trail.

"Depends on which tribe has taken them," I said. "If they've been taken by the Dally-ampy, they will likely be locked away until they rot," he looked at me with concern and I corrected myself. "I mean, until we find them. Or if they were taken by the Rally-ampy they will be killed almost immediately. If the Lally-ampy find them (those are my tribesmen), they will be safe."

"Well, let's hope the Lally-ampy have them," the Doctor said, standing up. He began tracking them, looking to me occasionally for direction. I would silently point out a spot on the trail that led us in the right direction and we went along silently in that way. It was very peaceful, having him there with me. I felt content and happy. Usually I led such a lonely existence and now I was helping the most magnificent creature in the universe, this impossible man who was not a human but was the most human person I had ever met. I watched him walking through the dark undergrowth, the moon shining on his back, his arms swaying slowly at sides. So much grace, so much power and majesty.

I ran to catch up with him, wanting to be as close to him as possible, but afraid to come too close. Afraid to touch him, to frighten him away. Not that he would be frightened, but I would be frightened of the strange look he would give me if I were to do anything out of the ordinary.

I could smell the smoke of the fires from the village before I could see it. The Doctor noticed too because he suddenly became much more stealthy and quiet. He put a finger to his lips and motioned me to come closer, which I readily did.

Through the trees I began to see glittering firelight and the houses of the Ally-ampies. The way they built the huts told me right away that they were the Rally-ampy, the most aggressive of the tribes. I whispered this to the Doctor and he nodded gravely.

"We've got to get Tegan and Turlough out of there," he said.

"We're probably too late," I told him. "The Rally don't waste any time before killing humans. They hate them."

"We've still got to check." He crept forward, toward the village, but I grabbed his leg and pulled him back.

"Don't go in there," I begged. "You'll be caught and killed."

The Doctor looked back at me and, in the moonlight, I could just see his dark, sorrowful eyes.

"Liesbeth," he said my name. My heart began racing and I was having a hard time focusing on the words he was saying. "This universe isn't about taking care of yourself. It's about doing everything you can for other people, no matter what they look like or how you feel about them. That's why I love humans so much. The core of humanity is pressing on in life and looking for ways to help others. Without it, you might as well not be human. I've got to help my friends. And after I help them, I'm going to save the Ally-ampy." He came so close his forehead was almost touching mine. I could smell his breath that was faintly scented like almonds. "I promise," the Doctor said. I believed him, because the way he said it assured me that he would never, ever break a promise.

I nodded and he patted the top of my head. "Good," he said. "Now, do you think you could get on top of one of those huts?" I smiled and nodded.

**Instead of being dragged along by our new captors, I was carried in their arms. It decided I would have rather been dragged along behind. At least then I wasn't being jarred and jostled and constantly worrying about my skirt riding up. A creature had slung me over his, or her, back and was leaping through the forest, jarring me with every landing.**

** "Turlough," I called out into the darkness. The moon must have been covered by a cloud at some point because things were much darker and I had no idea where I was. I called out his name again and heard him reply.**

** "I'm over here, so you can quit crying."**

** "I'm not crying," I growled, but my words were punctuated by another jolt. I tried to resituate myself so that I wasn't in such an uncomfortable position but the creature carrying me just shoved me further onto its shoulder and kept running.**

** After what felt like an eternity of bouncing and shaking, we came to a halt and I was let down. My legs were weak and shaking, but I managed to stay upright, which was more than I could say for Turlough, who collapsed to the ground and struggled to stand again.**

** "What's going on?" I asked. The creature who had saved us looked identical to the ones who had trapped and tried to kill us, which did nothing for my mood. "Who are you? Can you understand me?"**

** The alien made noises and was trying as hard as we were to communicate, but made no progress. Finally, the alien held out a dark, thin arm. **

** "I think it wants to shake hands," I told Turlough. She, and I was pretty sure it was a she because she had a higher voice and her features were much finer, turned to Turlough, her hand still outstretched.**

** "Hello," Turlough said, grasping the alien's hand. She smiled and tried to repeat the greeting. She turned to me and I took her hand. It was rough and calloused through intense labor.**

** "I'm Tegan," I said, pointing to myself, then pointed at Turlough and told her his name. She repeated them, then turned to the others of her kind who were gathered around us curiously. She began to name all of them and I couldn't keep up. I caught some variations on human names, which surprised me.**

** "Mo-Ec," she said, pointing. She leapt forward and waved for us to follow. I tried to leap as she had, so gracefully with a smooth arc, but landed unsteadily and toppled into the grass. Turlough landed lightly beside me and laughed.**

** "Having a little trouble there?" he asked, grinning down at me. I grabbed his arm and used it as leverage to pull myself up. "Leap with your toes," he advised. "It's a little easier to control that way."**

** I didn't respond, but gave it a try anyway. He was right, it was easier. Of course, I didn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right. He didn't need that to go to his head since it was already full of hot air.**

** We ran in this strange leaping way for at least two miles I was sure, but it was easier than it would have been on earth. **

** "Well, that's different," Turlough said as we approached another village. This one wasn't anything like the other. There was only one small smoldering fire in the center. Instead of having little wooden huts, there were cone-shaped tents covered with animal skins. **

** "They're tepees," I said. "Some Native American tribes used to live in them." **

** Our new-found alien ally motioned for us to come with and took us to a tepee. She threw the flap back to reveal a warm and smoky interior. It was a welcoming smell and the yellow glow was inviting. I quickly slipped inside. **

** While the circumference was wide, we couldn't stand up completely straight. The alien sat down and crossed her legs. Turlough did the same and I slid my legs up underneath me. The warmth felt so good and I suddenly felt sleepy and exhausted. Beside me I saw Turlough's eyelids were beginning to droop.**

** The creature said something to us and I was far too tired to try to figure it out. I decided to try to give her the most important message I could.**

** "We need to find the Doctor," I said. "Doctor. The Doctor." **

** "The Doctor?" She said experimentally. **

** "Yes," I nodded. "The Doctor." I put my hand to my forehead and pretended to search. "The Doctor," I repeated.**

** "Ah," She nodded in understanding. "The Doctor."**

** "Give it a rest, Tegan," Turlough heaved a sigh and lay down on his side next to the fire that was in the center of the tepee. He tucked his arm under his head and closed his eyes.**

** I closed my eyes and yawned. The alien smiled at me and slipped out of the tepee.**

** "One of us should keep watch," I muttered as I lay down with my head near Turlough's feet. Once we were lying down there was much less room.**

** "You can," he said, barely moving his lips.**

** "No thanks." I thought I said it out loud but really didn't know. I was already falling asleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

The roof I had climbed was full of weak spots where the thatch was loose, and I nearly put my foot through it a couple of times. The Doctor stood at the base of the house and looked up at me.

"Can you see them from up there?" he asked quietly. "Any sign of Tegan and Turlough?"

I stood up cautiously, looking around to make sure no one could see me, and then surveyed the village. It was well lit with their fires, but I couldn't see any humans anywhere. There was a smoking pile of wood at the base of a scorched wooden stake. It didn't bode well.

"There's no sign of them," I told the Doctor. "But they could be inside a hut."

"I hope so," he said. "Maybe we should start looking inside them."

My attention was distracted by a group of soldiers and some commotion.

"Just a minute," I said, and I clambered to the other side of the roof so I could be closer and hear better. The Rally-ampies were speaking in their native slang and I had to concentrate to catch all the words.

"We should go after them," said a soldier to one of his mates.

"We need to be better organized," another argued. "We don't even have the troops assembled."

"It doesn't matter," said another. "They took our prisoners and I want them back."

"Exactly," the first agreed avidly. "We should take back what is ours right now. The Lally-ampy have been a thorn in our side for too long."

There was a hearty cheer among the entire group which numbered about twelve. They dispersed and began gathering other warriors and weapons.

Quickly, I slid back to the other side of the roof and leaned over the edge.

"Your friends are safe for now," I whispered.

"Why do you say 'for now'?" the Doctor asked, standing under me.

"The Lally-ampy have them, but the Rally-ampy want them back. They're preparing a raiding party as we speak to take back your friends. If they are caught a second time, I do not think they will be so fortunate as to survive."

"There's not a moment to lose," the Doctor said urgently. "Let's go."

I slipped off the edge of the hut and the Doctor caught me and steadied me. He was amazingly strong.

"Can you take me to the Lally-ampy village before the Rally-ampy get there?" he asked. I nodded eagerly and took off into the woods. He followed close behind me. My heart was pounding like a jungle drum, and it wasn't just because of the adrenaline. I had helped rescue the Doctor. My Doctor, as I had come to think of him. A god had needed the help of a mortal and I had been there to answer the call.

**I awoke to feel something heavy lying across my waist. At first I thought I was back in the U.K., sleeping over at one of my old boyfriends' houses, but as I woke up, I slowly began to remember that I was now time-travelling with the Doctor and Nyssa and Adric. No, not Nyssa and Adric. Turlough. **

** My eyes popped open and I found that I was on my back. Turlough had one arm draped over me and my head was practically resting on his chest. My first instinct was to jerk away, but I was afraid to wake him. I had no idea what his reaction might be. I had never found myself in any sort of predicament like this with the ginger.**

** I took his wrist gingerly and lifted his dead-weight arm off of me. It was useless. He opened his eyes and stared groggily at me. Then he blinked and looked startled.**

** "Oh, it's you, Tegan. Scared me half to death." His voice was all crackly and thick with sleep. Turlough yawned and stretched. I took advantage of the moment to get away.**

** "How long was I asleep?" he asked, sitting up. His loose tie was hanging down his back and his hair was sticking out all over his head. It wasn't a look I was used to seeing on Turlough.**

** "I have no idea," I said, running my hand through my hair. "The fire is out. I don't know if someone put it out or if it went out by itself."**

** "How did you sleep?" Turlough asked me. The question surprised me.**

** "Fine, I guess." I shrugged. "It was weird, cuz the gravity is so different here."**

** "I slept great," he said. It seemed like a pointless thing to say, so I crawled to the flap of the tepee.**

** "You kept me warm," he added. I froze and tried to think of something to say to him. I couldn't think of a single retort, and I was too shocked to scold him. Part of me wanted to storm out and leave him there, pretending he hadn't said anything or I hadn't heard him. The other part of me wanted to know exactly what he meant.**

** "There was a fire going," I finally said.**

** "Leave it to you to state the obvious, Tegan," he said, getting up. He brushed past me and I sat back, startled by his contact. Without warning, Turlough turned on me and dropped to his knees in one fluid motion. Before I could breathe, think, blink, or even react, he kissed me.**

** At least, I thought he kissed me. I wasn't sure. Because just as soon as it had started, just as soon as I could respond to his lips against mine, he was gone, out of the tent, leaving me sitting on the floor, alone.**

** I didn't move for a long time. My brain was working slowly like an overheated computer, trying to reconcile what had just happened with what I knew to be true. I knew that Turlough hated me and I hated him. I also knew that we were friends. Sort of. And he had kissed me.**


	6. Chapter 6

I could hear them behind us before we saw the Lally-ampy village. The Rally-ampies were coming, and they were going to catch up to us very soon. I could see dawn on the horizon and it made my stomach drop. There was very little time before the harvesters would come and we would all be dead. All except the Doctor. He would live on forever. I don't know how I knew it, but I did.

"Hurry," I urged him. "They're nearly upon us." We doubled our efforts and challenged the boundaries of air and gravity. Fear for his friends was pushing the Doctor onwards, and fear for my one friend was pulling me after him.

We ran onto the Lally-ampy village and skidded to a halt before we reached the tepees. The Doctor turned around to look back at the small army following us.

Some fifty warriors were advancing, their spears pumping at their sides and as they leapt in great strides. They were silent and deadly. Behind us, watchmen cried out and warned their tribesmen.

The first spear flew through the air past the Doctor and I. I could feel the wind from it against my arm. Another flew past my ear. One buried itself in the ground at my feet. But I was more worried about the Doctor. He had turned around, oblivious or unconcerned with the deadly missiles aimed at him, and was running into town, calling to his two companions. He couldn't see how much danger he was in. But I saw it.

The fateful spear, thrown by a large Rally-ampy with particularly long arms, hurtled through the air, whistling softly. The projectile was aimed straight for the Doctor's back. There was no way he was going to have time to turn around and see the spear and react to it before it reached him. I could see it, though. And I had time to react.

I think I said his name as I leapt forward, placing myself between my Doctor and death. The only thing I noticed was the grotesque sound as the spear entered my chest. It didn't hurt. It didn't feel like anything. But, without warning, my knees gave way. I dropped to the forest floor and lay with my back against the cool leaves. The sky was turning bright pink with the dawn. It was beautiful, like an endless lake of coral and lilac.

All around me, Lally-ampies ran forward to meet the Rally-ampy attack head on. I felt proud of my people for their bravery. They were such good people. I didn't understand how the humans could not see this. But the Doctor could see it, and that was all that mattered.

The Doctor. He was alive. He was kneeling beside me. He was placing my head gently in his lap. Those hands, which he kept in his pockets all the time, hidden from sight and touch, those hands were holding my face. They were in my hair. They were at my wound, feeling through my blood to see if I was really going to die. His hands were covered in my blood. It was the closest I had ever been to anyone.

"Liesbeth." He was saying my name. It sounded like there was a chorus of angels singing to me. "Liesbeth, can you hear me?" His hands were at my temples, and his own beautiful face was blotting out the sky. But that was alright, because his face was brilliant and shining like the sun. His perfect skin was radiating and his warm breath was covering me like a blanket on a cold night.

"I can, Doctor," I whispered. "I can."

"You're going to be alright," he said. My beautiful angel would never lie to me. I believed him.

"I know," I replied. For some reason, it was difficult to talk. But there was no pain, only beauty.

"Just hold onto me. You're going to be alright." He repeated himself and I found it quite funny. Why did he need to say it twice, as if I wouldn't trust his words the first time? I reached up to take one of his hands and he held it tightly. His eyes were so dark, so full of concern and care. The same look I had seen in those eyes whenever he talked about his friends.

"Doctor," I said. There was something urgent I needed to tell him. I didn't know why it was so urgent. I was going to be fine. But I needed to tell him what I had kept hidden from him. "The harvesters," I said. "They're powered by the trees."

He looked at me uncomprehendingly and I said it again. Then the sky started to turn dim. It was only his radiant face now that lit the world. Everything else was becoming so very dark.

"Find your friends," I told him. "They're going to miss you."

"Liesbeth," he said my name again, but it sounded different. He sounded so sad. It broke my heart to hear him that way.

"Don't be sad," I said. It was hard to smile, but I think I managed to. "Remember." The word was so hard to say. "The trees."

That was the last time I ever saw my Doctor's face. I was forever separated from my god, my fair angel fallen from the sky to save me.

**There were screams outside the tepee, and that moved me out of my reflections and back into the real world. I pushed through the flap and stepped out into the early-morning sunlight.**

** Turlough was standing tensely, staring out into the woods. The alien creatures were running past us, spears in hand and bows slung across their backs. It looked like war. I looked to where Turlough was gazing and saw what was coming towards us. Our captors had come to reclaim us. We were unlikely to survive another escapade with them.**

** "Come on," I said, grabbing Turlough by the hand and tugging him away.**

** "No, wait," he said, pulling back on me. I turned to look again and saw the familiar beige coat and red striped pants.**

** "Doctor!" I called out to him, but he turned his back to us and dropped to the ground. I was afraid that he had been wounded, but he didn't collapse completely. The warriors were nearly upon him when our saviors ran to meet them in battle. Fighting broke out and blood was spilt, and still the Doctor knelt there in the middle of it all, completely oblivious.**

** "The idiot's going to get himself killed," Turlough said angrily.**

** "We've got to get him out of there," I said. Turlough wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back.**

** "Don't be stupid, Tegan. You'll only get yourself killed if you go over there." **

** "We can't just let him die," I said.**

** "I know!" the ginger snapped at me. "Wait until the fighting has passed. Look," he pointed. "The warriors are already retreating into the woods. Now we can go to him."**

** We ran forwards, forgetting we could leap much more easily in this world, and came to a halt at the Doctor's side.**

** He was kneeling in the dirt and blood, a girl's lifeless head resting in his lap. She had a spear protruding from her abdomen and the Doctor had her blood all over his hands.**

** The poor creature was probably the ugliest humanoid I had ever seen. She had long pale legs like the aliens of this planet, but her body was definitely more like the people of earth. Her face was uneven, and not nice-looking like most people who have asymmetrical faces. Hers was distractingly so, with a crooked nose and one lifeless staring eye dark brown while the other was pale blue.**

** Besides being awkwardly disproportionate, she was a ragamuffin. Her hair was matted and ratted and had not been washed for days. Leaves and twigs had gathered in it, making her look like a part of the forest. Most of her skin was smeared with blood and dirt. From her partially opened lips, I could see she was missing a few of her front teeth due to rot.**

** If she hadn't been so pathetic and the Doctor hadn't looked so despondent, I would have teased him about picking up such a wandering waif. **

** The only good thing about her was the look on her face. Such a look of pure joy and peace that I would have given anything to be as ugly as her if only I could feel what she felt.**

** "Doctor, are you okay?" Turlough asked. The Doctor said nothing. He lifted the girl's head from his lap very gently and kissed her forehead, then set her to rest on the leafy ground. She was almost completely hidden by the dark leaves.**

** "We're all in great danger here." The Doctor said unemotionally. "Come on, we haven't much time."**

** He leapt back toward the forest and Turlough and I jumped after him. The Doctor was much faster and more adept at using the gravity to his advantage, but we managed not to fall behind too often. He kept calling out to us to keep up.**

** "Are we going back to the TARDIS, Doctor?" I asked.**

** "You are," he said. "I'm not."**

** "What do you mean?" I asked. There was no way he was going off again without us. I had had enough of that.**

** "There are people here planning on destroying this entire world and the Ally-ampy are right in their way. I've got to stop them."**

** "Ally-ampy?" I asked. "What ARE you talking about, Doctor?"**

** "Look," he said, turning around to face us. "You can come with if you want, or you can wait in the TARDIS. But don't slow me down and, for pity's sake, DON'T ask stupid questions."**

** "It wasn't a stupid…" I began to protest but Turlough cut me off.**

** "Alright, Doctor. We won't."**

** The Doctor took off again and Turlough and I looked at each other, the unspoken question between us. To follow him or not? We didn't have to say a word, but we both rushed after him.**

** The Doctor led us in a direction we hadn't been before, but he obviously had. He was going at full speed when he suddenly stopped. Turlough and I nearly ran into him.**

** "I wonder," the Doctor said thoughtfully. He went up to a tree and pressed his ear against it. The hair on his head stuck out, each strand covered in static electricity.**

** "Your hair, Doctor," Turlough said, half of a smile on his face.**

** "What?" he asked, standing up straight. His hair became normal again.**

** "It's electrified." Turlough stepped forward and pressed his own head against the tree. His red hair became a wild mane.**

** "Interesting," the Doctor said. "There's an energy current running through the trees." He looked around. "Through all of them. She was right. It must be the trees giving energy to the harvesting machines, even as they cut them down."**

** "So, should we find the generator?" Turlough asked. "If we can turn that off, the harvesters won't have any way of recharging and they'll have to stop."**

** "A brilliant idea," the Doctor said. He bounded off again and, with a sigh, I chased after him.**

** It was surprisingly easy to find the generator. It had also been easy for the Ally-whatsit creatures to find it too I saw, because they had scratched at it and written unreadable things on it in blood (which I hoped came from animals). **

** "The Ally-ampy tried," the Doctor said, whipping out his sonic screwdriver. "But they didn't have this." He applied it to the generator and there was a loud bang. The machine started smoking and Turlough jumped away from it.**

** "That's hot," he said, waving his hand in the air to cool it. I smiled.**

** "Now," the Doctor said. "Time for some negotiations."**


	7. Epilogue

**While the Doctor was rubbish at taking the TARDIS where he wanted it to go, he was very good at negotiating. It was easy to be persuaded when a formidable Timelord had just broken your generator, not to mention made it out of the forest of wild aliens with his two companions alive. The Doctor brought the Lally-ampies, as I later learned they were called, to see the humans at Trident and Professor Kyle translated for them. It became obvious that the Ally-ampies didn't mind sharing some of their wild forest. In fact, they were actually hoping to have some clearings where they could try to grow and cultivate food.**

** But there had to be boundaries, and the Doctor drew up terms and made sure things were signed and notarized. In the end, the humans got some trees to help rebuild the Earth, and the Ally-ampies got to keep their lives and their forest. The Doctor got satisfaction, though it was tainted by deep sorrow he felt over girl who died. I never did learn her name or find out why she died. It wasn't unusual of the Doctor to leave a trail of bodies wherever he went. It was the price he paid.**

** Turlough got that one kiss from me. Still not sure why he wanted it, or how long it had been on his mind. We never talked about it. I like to think it was just a curious whim he took. Whatever it was, I didn't hate it completely. We pretended like nothing happened and the Doctor had no idea. I don't know what he'd think if he knew. He's so very stiff. And British. And human.**


End file.
